


The Feature; starring Dark Josie and Lizzie, as Hope’s Jealous Lovers

by therealalberta



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Both sisters are comically trying to outdo each other, Dark Josie Saltzman, Dark Josie and Lizzie competing for Hope, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope thinks dark jo is hot hot, Hosie, Landon doesn't exist, but loves being with lizzie, softie Lizzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealalberta/pseuds/therealalberta
Summary: Josie couldn't admit it, but now that Dark Josie has emerged from the prison world, she doesn't care that her sister has "dibs" and tries everything to make Hope hers. And of course, the other twin has her heart set on Hope also.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro, so it's pretty short. Later chapters will have more length and story. It's going to be mostly from Hope's POV. I hope you enjoy :)

The door flew open, and Penelope slid in, jerking me awake.

"Guess who just returned from the prison world," Penelope sang. I sprung up and ran to where Josie and Lizzie had popped back into our plane, hugging them.

I held extra-long onto Lizzie, thanking the universe that she was returned safely. While we were trapped in the Labyrinth together, we had grown close, becoming friends, and then more than friends. Lizzie confessed she had liked me since we were young, but had pushed down her feelings. But being trapped together for a month has a way of igniting old emotions. 

I locked eyes with Josie and separated from Lizzie. Josie looked exhausted, dirt crusting her clothes. I stepped towards her, concern in my eyes.

"Jo, are you alright?" She collapsed into my arms, and I almost fell to the floor. Lizzie helped drag her over to a sofa and called Penelope to help. 

"Oh man. Oh crap," Lizzie exclaimed. "She must have put too much power into portalling us out of there."

"Hey, Josie is going to be okay. I promise." 

Penelope brought over a glass of water and some healing dartroot. She nervously mixed a gross concoction and dripped some into Josie's mouth. My hands were shaking as we waited for Jo to wake up. Penelope was about to cry, and Lizzie was frozen, probably wondering if she was going to continue life as a single child.

Josie started thrashing and mumbling. Sweat dripped down her face, and her usually calm face was strained.

"Hey Jo, it's okay, don't worry," I said, mostly to comfort myself. I should have done more to save them, I should have freed the Saltzmans from the prison world sooner. Then my friend wouldn't be unconscious, looking like she was having a demon exorcised.

Suddenly Josie stopped moving. Completely still. Her face unwrinkled, and she looked steady. We held our breath, hoping she would awake. 

Her eyelids burst open. Underneath was pure black. She took a deep breath and sat up primly. 

"Hello, sister. Penelope," Dark Josie acknowledged. When Jo turned to me, her tone changed to a bit less sinister, "Hope."

Josie stood up, snapped her fingers, and transformed. In a blink of an eye, Jo's brown hair darkened, her lips were covered with deep red lipstick, and her outfit went from preppy to gothic chic. 

Penelope leaned forward, "Josie? What happened to y—"

Lizzie cut her off, "Josie; I'm so sorry I never should've let this happen to you." Jo smiled, not in a caring way, but in the way that said she would kill bunnies and rip their ears off if it got her a discounted Starbucks drink. I shuttered.

"Don't apologize, dear sister; I am the best I have ever been. I am better than Josie... in every possible way." Dark Jo smirked at me, then continued, "Josie was… weak and would have never survived making that portal, so I had to give a little... assist."

"Josie is not weak!" I said to the Josie-look-alike. My heart pounded, wishing that the Real Jo was here, not this imposter.

Dark Jo looked at me and said in her lilting voice, "Ironic, isn't it? I had to kill Josie so that she could survive."

Penelope looked faint, and Lizzie gasped. I could only stare at Josie, hating the evil eyes in her once familiar face. 

"I am her too, of course. The parts of her she keeps buried inside. That resent her and you for making her weak," she watched Lizzie's face for a reaction. "Mixed in with a little dark magic." 

She brushed off her hands, less to remove dust, and more to signify that her introduction was over. We were dismissed. She strode past us, then turned her head, looked me up and down, and said: "See you around, Hope."

The great hall door flew open in front of her then slammed shut, rattling the whole building. 

"She has quite the dramatic flair, doesn't she," said Lizzie slowly.


	2. Candy and Almost Kissing

“I can’t believe my sister is a dark witch!” Lizzie complains, laying on her bed. She pops some more Skittles into her mouth and chews loudly. “We haven’t even graduated high school, and she’s already a super-powerful evil doer.”

“She hasn’t done anything evil...” I say, resting my head on her shoulder.

“Yet! Next thing we know, all the salad dressing will be balsamic, and the good cereal will be replaced by bran! And I hate bran!” 

Smiling, I look into her eyes, “You have a very loose definition of evil, huh?” 

“It’s better than imagining that she’s gone. Forever.” Lizzie wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer. I reach for more Skittles, but Lizzie moves them out of my reach.

“Hey! Share!” 

“It’s my sister who is now a villainous overlord, so I get extra candy.” 

“You know I’m like a super-powerful witch and wolf, right?” I try to grab the bag, but I can’t reach it.

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t kill me, would you Mikaelson?” She pulls me tighter. 

I bare my human teeth at her, “Give the candy, or you will regret the day you crossed me, Saltzman.” Lizzie giggles and passes me the bag. 

She queues up an episode of _One Day at a Time_ on her laptop, and we start watching, trying to forget about Josie and her dark variant. It’s so much easier to ignore things when they don’t involve your friend turning evil. Is it even possible to bring the real Jo back? Can we live with new Jo? How could someone who tries so hard to be good and positive change so drastically?

Lizzie quickly falls asleep, so I decide to go on a run to clear my head. I sneak out of the school and walk across the moonlit grass. 

The forest seems inviting and comforting, like a natural home. Even though I love being in school with my friends, the forest is where I feel the most whole. My whole being is unified and at peace underneath the trees.

I make my way to The Mill and take off my clothes so I can find them after I run as my wolf. The night isn’t that cold, but the woodland breeze still gives me goosebumps. 

I leave the building, about to shift, when I hear a snap. 

Whirling around, ready to tear a monster’s throat, I lunge forward… into Josie’s arms. 

“Watch it, wolf-girl.” She eyes my body. “I’d hate to kill someone so beautiful.”

Stepping back, I bark, “Josie! What the hell!” I cross my arms, covering my chest, “Why are you here!?” 

Josie glances down at my closed-off figure. She snaps her fingers, and her clothes disappear instantly. “Is that better, Hope? Now we are... even.” 

I avert my eyes, but not before I catch a glimpse of her, and wow. Josie was hot, but dark Jo, with her dark hair and red lips, and most of all, her complete confidence, she was unreal. 

“I saw you leave the school,” breathed Josie, “and I wanted you.” I felt her step closer, “Alone.” 

Just me and Dark Josie. 3 am. In the woods. I know what this means. 

“Are you going to sacrifice me? Cause I’m not a virgin so… I don’t know if it will work for summoning a demon.”

Hurt floods her face. “You think I’m going to kill you?”

“Well if you aren’t going to sacrifice me, what are you trying to d- Oh. Oooohh.” I said, realizing. Josie doesn’t want to murder me; she wants, wants me. Like for some middle-of-the-night-dark-forest-sex. I feel my fears of being demon-bait being replaced by excitement stirring in my belly. 

Josie pushed me back against a tree, her warm hands running down my sides, contrasting the rough bark biting my skin. She leaned in to kiss me, and her eyes filled with blackness. 

But wait. This is Dark Jo. Who is possessing Josie. My friend. I shouldn’t hook up with her gorgeous, mysterious alter-ego, right? Would that be a bad friend move? 

“But what about real Josie?” I whisper. 

She retracted back, snake-like, “I am Josie. I am who we wanted to be. Once.” Josie reaches for my face, continuing, “but she was more focused on thirsting after you, then developing our powers.”

It rattles me when she talks about herself and Old Josie as if they are the same person, but somehow different. I don’t understand at all. Who is this? Is she my friend? A monster? Both? 

“I um, can’t do this. I don’t want to hurt Jo.”

Her face is unreadable, and I’m half considering running for my life when she says, “I’ll give you space… to think.” 

She fades into smoke, leaving me, still naked, alone in the middle of the woods. Suddenly I’m not in the mood for a run, just longing for my bed.

+++++

Back in my room, Penelope is still up, matching her clothes for tomorrow. 

“You’ll never guess what just happened!” I say to my roomie.

“You got very lost on the way back from dinner? And forgot our nightly tea-spilling?” 

Rolling my eyes, I continue, “I almost kissed Josie! Dark Josie!”

“Dude, what?! Tell me!”

I could hardly believe myself. Dark Jo is scary and sexy at the same time, and if, if she wasn’t a weird half Josie, I wouldn’t think twice. 

“She followed me to the woods, and—”

“OMG. You were naked weren’t you? That’s _amazing_!” Penelope said, cackling.

“Pen, I fully thought she was going to kill me at first.”

“Wait. What about you and Lizzie? Don’t you have a thing?”

Oh. I hadn’t even thought about what this would mean for Lizzie and me. We aren’t officially dating or anything, and we’re definitely not exclusive. Lizzie has “connections” with other people, but hooking up with a stranger is much different than an evil twin.

I don’t want to hurt Lizzie; I can’t imagine life without her. I also don’t want to exploit Josie when she’s not in full control of herself. “Should I tell Lizzie?”

“I don’t know, that’s up to you.” Penelope sighed. 

I really don’t want any conflict between Lizzie and me. We only recently got to a good place after years of fighting. If I tell her that her sister likes me I don’t know how she will react. Would she be mad? 

“I don’t know what to do,” I say honestly. 

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a small black box on my bed. “Is that yours?” I ask Penelope.

She shakes her head. Walking over, I open it, unwrapping the dark silk ribbon.

Nestled inside is a watch. A sleek black watch, showing the time, while the face of the watch reflects the phase of the lunar cycle. Tucked underneath it is a note. 

_If you’re ever in trouble or change your mind about me, press the dial. -J_

**Author's Note:**

> Later chapters will be longer, but please leave a comment if you would like to see this story continue. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
